A last chance
by RaysofSunshine
Summary: remy has a chance to tell rogue how he feels. (I'm probably going to get flamed for this)


A Last Chance  
  
Blah blah, I don't own X-men Evolution etc.  
  
The unfamiliar surrounding was vast in size and rich in artistic decor . A room, filled with lighted violet candles blowing in the wind, was occupied by an abruptly awoken figure. Remy Lebeau was slightly startled to find himself in a place of such beauty. Where was he? His crimson on ebony eyes scanned the area with childish curiosity. As he rolled off of the cerulean satin colored bed, his mind in awe as he walked slowly around the room.  
  
"Où Remy est-il?" (Where is Remy?)  
  
Remy sucked in every detail of the setting that he was in, noting that the theme was very Greek inspired. His attention was diverted as a strong breeze blew the back of his neck. Remy turned his sights to an open glass hallway door that led to the balcony. It was rather dark, but something stood out at the edge of the balcony. Remy wasn't too sure what triggered him to want to see what it was, but he knew he had to. His heart started to slowly beat with each careful step he took. The steps started to turn into quick pacing, and with each fast step, his heart moved to that beat until he started to sprint. The hallway's length seemed forever, but something ahead of him beckoned him to come. Remy knew he had to see what it was, even if it killed him. Finally, he reached the balcony. Remy bent down with his hands to his knees panting in exhaustion, his head tilted up to see what drove his heart crazy. His breathing gradually grew slower as he slowly stood up in disbelief of what was in front of him.  
  
"Mon dieu" (My god)  
  
The person in front of him slowly turned around, her emerald green eyes softly stared at him through ivory bangs. Her dark shoulder length mahogany hair blew gently in the breeze.  
  
"Chere."  
  
Her body was dressed in a simple silk black spaghetti strapped dress, it flowed to the gale's direction. Snowy flawless skin tempted Remy to touch it.  
  
"What.dis isn't.Rogue..is dat you?"  
  
Rose colored lips pursed together forming a faint smile and the girl gave a small nod. Her eyes shined brightly. Remy couldn't believe the goddess that existed before him. Half his mind screamed at him to run up to her and hold her in his arms, but just the shock of seeing her prevented the thought from becoming an action. His bare toned body tensed up as him mind was searching for answers. Remy was so confused, he needed answers, but what to ask? All he knew was that he needed to know, that's all he knew to ask. Before he could speak another word however, Rogue silenced him with two bare fingers.  
  
"Don't say anotha' word Remy Lebeau." "But Remy needs to know." "No, it's just us two." "Remy don' understand how.." "Shhh.don't worry, ah'm here, that's all that mattas'"  
  
Rogue led him back to the bedroom, which led to a passionate night of kissing and softly mumbled romantic words. Remy had never felt so much love, this is what he wanted, this is what love was supposed to feel like. Having felt more alive than he had ever in all his life, he quietly swore to himself that she was the only one. Rogue, the girl of his dreams, the only one that he could truly feel so close to, if only he had told her sooner. Remy regretted making his fille so jealous in the past. His consistent flirting towards the other girls in the institute had always made Rogue secretly insecure and he knew it. The closeness that they had always felt made Remy rather insecure himself. How could a woman like her want to be with a man with a past like him? Truth was, arrogant, confident Lebeau was too afraid to tell him feelings to the one he really loved and now was the time to tell his love. His reputation for being the romantic Romeo hid his true fear of actually being able to confess his love. He was so used to women throwing themselves at him that he was ill prepared for what fate decided to throw him. Remy always muddled around the subject of being in love with Rogue in his head. At one period, he thought it was too late to tell her but here she was. After all this time, he finally urged himself to tell her what he really felt towards her. No more playing with her heart, no more games, this was real.  
  
"je vous aime."(I love you)  
  
He looked at her with loving affection as his knuckle caressed her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears of joy, streamed down her pale skin.  
  
"Ah love ya too Remy."  
  
For the first time in his life, he was crying. Remy Lebeau, the Prince of Thieves, was crying. Fate had given him another chance. It wasn't deserved, but it was given. As he opened his eyes, he gasped. Rogue's hair was dripping wet.  
  
"Chere." "Ah'm sorry"  
  
He laid there, confused, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, flashbacks pounded his head and he soon remembered.  
  
Flashback  
  
A Navy boat was being attacked my Magneto. It was just another demonstration of mutant superiority. The X-men arrived promptly to dispose of the menace.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Dis' can't be"  
  
Flashback  
  
It was raining heavily. Cyclops fired the first attack on Magneto, which he dodged with ease. Jean shielded the sailors while the others followed Scott.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Remy noticed the sad eyes his fille stared at him with. Dis isn't right, he thought, Dis wasn't suppose' to happen. In his distress, he crushed her against his body. He could feel the wetness of her body against his.  
  
Flashback  
  
Magneto knew the battle was lost. In a last effort, he used his powers to slightly tip over the boat.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Please chere, mon dieu, please, Remy finally got his chance. Why is it taken away from him?"  
  
Flashback  
  
Rogue didn't have anything close to grab on to, as Magneto tilted the boat, she tumbled down the wet deck. She finally managed to hold onto the edge.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Rogue lifted her head up with tear stained eyes. Remy was praying silently to himself in anguish.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Remy."  
  
Flashback  
  
Gambit was only a few feet away from Rogue. The rain was pounding harder making it hard to find anything safe to grab onto. Gambit was lucky that he was able to hold onto grip onto the foreign object next to him. Rogue's body was being flung around like paper in the wind. He knew she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.  
  
"Hold on Chere, jus' hold on!" "Ah can't!"  
  
Her gloved hand was slowly slipping, each slip making Gambit desperate. He stared into her eyes, the look of desperation was replaced with a surrendering fate.  
  
"No Rogue, don' give up!" "Remy, there's something ah have to tell ya!" "Rogue, arrêt (stop)!" " Ah love ya."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Remy not lettin' go dis' time, chere's not leavin' him."  
  
His mind was racing as he repeatedly mumbled desperately. It was a hopeless attempt, he knew there was no way he could stop it.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ah'm sorry Remy"  
  
Rogue's lithe body fell to a dark abyss. Gambit's eyes enlarged as he screamed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Remy felt his love slip through his arms as half the bed crashed through revealing a dark hole of water. He stood there in shock, then slightly pulled back watching the water's slight waves. Rogue's dead body was floating in a downward spiral, her dead eyes staring back at him.  
  
"NOOO!!"  
  
Remy jolted up from his bed, sweating, breathing hard. It had been the 7th dream that he had since Rogue had left. He could only recall the guilt that he felt for giving her real love. If anyone truly deserved to be loved like a real woman should, it would be her. He had taken too long and it costed him what meant to him the most.  
  
"Funny how fate gives ya so many chances, we take it fo' granted and here we are. Remy is alone an' regretful. Remy sorry chere dat he didn't treat her betta', she don' deserve no idiot Cajun, she deserve someone who willin' to really love her. Chere, Remy wish it was his life, all Remy can say is fo'yo forgiveness."  
  
Professor Xavier sensed that something was wrong. Disturbed, he wheeled down the hallway where his students slept and sensed a disturbance in Gambit's room. He opened the door and stared sadly at the Cajun's body hanging from the noose.  
  
I hope you all like it, and I apologize if I didn't write things as well if I should. Please critique me well on what I need to improve on. 


End file.
